Never Easy
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Wally can't remember why he's been locked in his room, but a startling discovery sends the team off on a supernatural adventure, with twists and turns not even Batman saw coming! Yaoi, insanity, Reki, the usual. Multiple-shipping. Oh, and RHAPSODY!
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Out

In hindsight, I will probably be able to update one of my other stories by the end of this month. In foresight, STORY!

Kid Flash: Why is it me?

Oh, ho ho! Be glad this is a mild fic, or you'd actually die or something.

KF: WHAT?

Warnings: cussing, angst, innuendos that are in plain sight. The usual stuff.

Summary: Something's happened. The others won't let him out of his room, and Wally's not feeling good. Then the League visits, but not even his Uncle will let Wally out! What's going on?

Let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

Wally's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I felt weird. Sore, but seeing as I'm a superhero, that's to be expected. I also felt hungry, but thanks to my powers my metabolism was far beyond normal standards. But my head was spinning, and the more I tried to focus the more it hurt, until I gave up and lay back down.

I considered being lazy and calling Robin or someone to come help me, but figured it would look so uncool they'd never see me as an equal again. That, and I felt like I was about to throw up. Speaking of which...

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, breathing hard. Maybe a stomach flu? I wasn't immune to getting sick, no matter what I boasted. I opened my eyes, and gasped. The inside of the bowl was painted pink, traces of blood still lingering in the water. I retched again, flushed, and got up to the sink. I splashed water on my face and rubbed, willing the color now etched in my eyes to fade. It didn't, and suddenly my heartbeat went skyrocketing.

_I was freaking out._

I stumbled back into my bedroom, crashing to the floor, wincing when my back gave a scream of protest. I reached for the door and braced myself against it. I sat there, pressed against the cool metal, panting for air, when I realized something else was off. The doors were automatic, designed by Batman to open when someone was within a foot of one. My door had yet to open, and I pressed the button. Nothing. I suddenly was aware of shuffling, someone was on the other side of my door. More shuffling. Scratch that, several someones.

"Guys?" My voice was hoarse, and my throat felt dry as sandpaper. There was more shuffling, then Miss Martians voice floated through.

"Yes, Wally?" I frowned, pressing closer to the door. My body was too hot, I was sweating bullets.

"My door won't open. And I feel sick. I threw up some blood, I think I need a doctor." There was silence, and I felt worry starting to grow in the back of my mind. I called for her again, and she responded quietly.

"I need to go to the hospital. I'm sick or something. Open the door." I couldn't see her, but I suddenly got the impression she was squirming on the other side of my door.

"I...I can't do that, Wally." My eyes narrowed, and my hand struck the door. I heard a murmur outside, and got the impression they had jumped.

"Open the door. I want out." What was going on? I shouldn't be able to hit the door like that and not feel a thing. She murmured a small 'No.' again, and instantly something inside me snapped. I felt angry, but not because she was denying me help. Because she wouldn't-

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed, striking the barrier in front of me with a primal howl, and I heard the others murmuring again. Then, silence... I felt scared again.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell...Please open the door, I don't feel good." I was whimpering, whining practically, but I felt like I needed to, I didn't mean to scare her. Someone moved closer to the door, but it was Aqualad's voice that came through this time.

"I'm sorry Wally, but we can't do that. You _are_ sick, but don't worry. We called the League. They'll know what to do." I was confused, why did they need the League? What was wrong with me, that they needed full power heroes to handle? I made a whining noise, and suddenly my mind was being poked at.

_'Wally? It's Miss Martian. Go to bed. I'll bring something to eat in a little bit, okay?_' I felt drowsy, but it wasn't me. She was lulling me to sleep with her powers. I felt my body move and get up, walk over to the bed, and I lay down.

_'What's wrong with me? Am I going to die?_' I asked her, and a wave of comforting warmth washed over me.

_'No. I won't let that happen Wally. Just sleep for now. Your Uncle is coming, don't you want to see him?_' I rolled onto my side, sighing.

_'Yeah...I want to see him. I want to see you guys too. I want out._' The spite from before was gone, leaving a tired, drained feeling in its place. I could almost feel someone stroke my hair as I fell asleep.

* * *

Regular Third Person P.O.V.

"Are you sure?" Barry was not a person who was easily spooked. He was the kind of person who cracked the first joke, even if it was a bad one. But right now, his face was filled with a haunted look, making him look like the adult he truly was.

Young Justice was huddled together, their faces fearful. Superboy looked close to crying, as was Miss Martian, and only Robin and Aqualad wore stone expressions.

"Yes. We're sure. Hard to mistake that thing, anyway." The Atlantean kicked at the floor. Aquaman put a hand on the teen, who sighed and scowled at the ground as though it were at fault.

"How long ago?" Batman seemed to be unaffected, as usual. God, how he hated that! But nonetheless, Robin cleared his throat.

"Yesterday. About 8:00 at dusk. Wally was the only one." That was all he was able to get out before that choking feeling welled up again, and he had to close his mouth or he was sure he would vomit.

"And the target? Where is it?" Superboy glared, and once again Superman found himself glad his clone did not possess heat vision. Batman would've been fried to a crisp for his words. Martian Manhunter held onto his niece's shoulders, for he was sure that he had not, she would've flown across the room and punched the Gotham hero, judging from the fury on her face.

"We don't know. We lost sight of him after Wally went down." Superboy shuddered, and the Kryptonian found himself reaching out to put a comforting hand on his clone's shoulder. Superboy turned and held onto the offered limb, lower lip trembling. Blue eyes glanced upward to the brunette sitting at the table, an orange spoon dangling from her lips as she stared into space. Well, not really, she possessed X-ray vision like him, and was actually watching the red-head above them.

"Reki?" She turned cold brown-orange eyes to him, shaking her head.

"It's too far spread. If I had been contacted immediately after, maybe...but not now." Robin started forward.

"There has to be something we can do. We can't just..." Unable to continue, he turned and walked back to Black Canary, who held the Boy Wonder in a hug. Reki shook her head.

"I never said there were no options." At this, several heads snapped up to look at her hopefully. "We just need a sample from the original and from that I can make an anti-virus. From there it's up to Wally to recover." Superboy made a noise, it might've been a sob, and wiped at his eyes.

"But, it won't be easy, that sonuva-" Aqualad started, but stopped himself when his lord pulled on his shoulder. He breathed in before looking back up. "The target won't be easy to capture. We barely survived the first time." There was a moment of quiet, when-

THUD.

"I'll do it. I'll get that sonuvabitch for hurting Wally." Barry growled darkly. His hand had cracked the countertop, and Reki tapped the red fluid leaking out from between the speedsters fingers. "I'm supposed to be taking care of him, but this happened. I'll kill that fucker." It was a bit scary, hearing the normally easy-going hero talking like that, but who could blame him?

"Barry, calm down. In a situation like this, we need to focus. If Wally is still changing, we stil have time." Aquaman soothed. Flash looked up at the Atlantean king and opened his mouth to reply-

When a scream from overhead made them all jump.

"Wally!" The red speedster was gone, and it was a few seconds before the others could move from their shell-shocked positions, running upstairs to the bedroom corridor. Flash was standing in front of Wally's door, attempting to pry it open. Inside, the red-head was screaming over and over, each one sounding more pain-filled.

"Wait! You can't open it!" Robin shouted, trying to pull Flash from the door. The red hero raised his fist to punch the teen away, when Batman grabbed his wrist.

"What will you do? If it's too late, his mind is gone, and he attacks you the second you open the door?" Barry snarled at the dark hero, but let go of the hinges and stepped away. The screams faded instantly, and they were left in a silence that bared down on them viciously. Suddenly, Flash jumped back as a thump came from the room, then a few seconds after a scratching noise started up. It was followed by a whimper, then a mad snarl, which trailed off into another whimper.

"Wally?" Barry said cautiously. He felt...something...was on the other side of the door. Another whimper, then-

"Uncle Barry?" The red hero sighed in relief. That was definitely Wally's voice. He moved closer to the door again as his nephew spoke. "I'm scared. Why did I get locked in? I want to go home." Flash winced. "Uncle Barry?" Wally's voice had risen in pitch.

"It's okay Wally, I'm right in front of the door. I'm not leaving, I promise." Whimper.

"I want out. I'm sick, I want to go to the hospital." Barry put his hands on the door, half-sure that somehow Wally could feel the action.

"I know, but you can't go there. You're sick in a different way." More scratching, but this time it wasn't panic filled, but instead more like Wally was trying to reach him through the door.

"I want to go home." The sentence was pitiful, the tone even more so, but Barry steeled himself.

"Wally, I need you to talk to me, okay?" A sniffle, then a small 'okay' floated through the door. "Do you remember what happened last night?" It was quiet for a few moments...

"We...We were on a mission...to catch...something?" The voice was confused, and Barry cursed and thanked the heavens at the same time. "I can't remember, it's all blurry."

"Wally, try to remember. Please. What happened to you last night during the mission?" There was a sudden THUD in the room, and Barry scooted back when a BANG resounded from the door.

"Uncle? Let me see a mirror." Flash glanced at Reki uncertainly. She walked over to the frame, and rapped her knuckle against it. The door opened instantly, and the shape just behind it leapt with a startled cry.

Barry peered into the gloom, trying to bring his nephew's form into view. "Wally?" Suddenly, red eyes appeared, and lunged for the door.

* * *

Wally's P.O.V.

I woke up slowly, no longer feeling heavy, but my back still hurt. In fact, it hurt even more now, and for some reason so did my tailbone. It was actually possible to hurt the tailbone, I found. Which made no since because so far I'd fallen on my front or side, not my butt.

"..." ?

I rolled onto my stomach and let my feet dangle over the edge of my bed. The murmur was below me, which meant the League must be in the kitchen. I somehow was able to tell the murmurs apart. I heard Superman, then Robin, then Aqualad, then my Uncle. I whimpered as my back burned again, why hadn't he come to see me yet? Why wasn't anyone coming to see me? They locked me up and won't even talk to me. I jumped and whined in pain when I heard a thud from downstairs. I heard Uncle Barry's voice, and he sounded mad.

_'Why is he mad? Is he mad at me?_' I started to cry, I was in pain, I didn't know what was going on, and no one would talk to me. I arched as the burning returned, but this time it was ten times worse. The pain spread down my back, my flesh felt like I'd been stabbed with a white-hot poker, and I screamed as the pain began to tear at me.

"Wally!" I heard my Uncle call for me, and I tried to move, my body searing harder with every passing second. I heard people arguing outside my door, and suddenly it felt like something was ripping my skin apart on my back. I lay flat on the bed as the pain stopped, the hall going quiet. I felt my body cool down rapidly, and I was able to move. I tried to get off the bed, and fell flat on my face. I heard my Uncle moving just beyond the door, how I knew it was him I didn't know, but it was him.

I crawled to the door and put my hands on it. When I realized the door was still not going to open, I scowled and raked my nails on the metal. I felt him jump back, and I grinned, repeating it. When he gave no reaction, I snarled loudly, feeling him jump again, and I felt a wave of sadness come through the door. I whimpered, mirroring that feeling, I didn't mean to scare him. Like when I yelled at Miss Martian, I didn't mean it. I was sick, it really wasn't my fault. I snarled again, angry. It wasn't my fault, I was sick, they should be helping me, not locking me up like an animal!

"Wally?" It was Uncle Barry. I whimpered, wanting him to come back to the door. It worked, I felt his energy come closer, I felt my mood perk up a bit. I cleared my throat and whined at him. "Uncle Barry?" He sighed, the sound loud to me. "I'm scared. Why did I get locked in?" I put my hand to my chin and softly bit my knuckle. "I want to go home." There was silence beyond the door, and I panicked, thinking he'd left. "Uncle Barry?"

"It's okay Wally. I'm in front of the door. I'm not leaving, I promise." His voice was so nice. I pressed myself up against the door and whimpered.

"I want out. I'm sick, I want to go to the hospital." That was a lie. I didn't feel bad now, and I hated anything to do with doctors. Uncle must've seen through that because the door still did not open.

"I know, but you can't go there. You're sick in a different way." What did that mean? Nobody was telling me what was wrong with me, and I was getting tired of being in the dark. I started scratching at the door when my nose suddenly caught a scent. It was clean, a bit spicy, and sweet. I felt something wag as I breathed in the scent, scratching harder. I think I was trying to break down the door in an effort to get to that smell. I was getting freaked out again, this time by myself.

"I want to go home." I whined, feeling sick again. This was my home, I knew that, so why was I trying so hard to make him open the damn door? His voice floated in to me, hard and controlled.

"Wally, I need you to talk to me. Okay?" I cried, wanting him to get me out, but let a sniffle pass through me, and managed to utter 'Okay.' back to him. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

What? Last night? Hell, I can't even remember what I ate last night, let alone anything else! Wait...Something drifted through the haze, a pair of red eyes, a smile tipped by a fang...But...

We...We were on a mission...to catch...something, right?" That was all I was getting, remembering Batman's voice talking about a creature. "I can't remember, it's all blurry."

"Wally, try to remember, please. What happened to you last night during the mission?" I already told him I couldn't remember! I stood up, ready to just unlock the door myself and yell at him, when something moved along my shoulders. I fell on my knees in shock. The things twitched again, and I felt a surge of fresh panic well up in me. I felt for the door, and slammed my hand on it. Hard. Something was wrong...

"Uncle? Let me see a mirror." There was no way...It wasn't real, it was just fantasy right? I heard something tap against the door, and suddenly my vision was filled with bright, bright, too bright! I jumped backwards screaming, blinking the tears in my eyes away.

"Wally?" I looked at the doorway. It was my Uncle, his cowl scrunched up in concern. I blinked again, and when his eyes met mine I leapt forward to embrace him. I stopped when the light hit my eyes again.

* * *

Regular Third Person's P.O.V.

Flash leapt backwards as his nephew fell short of the door, sitting on the floor in plain sight, the light of the corridor illuminating him. Then, Wally looked up, and Barry backed away with a startled cry. Wally whimpered, cowering on the floor.

"Please...let me see a mirror." Reki snapped her fingers, and a full length mirror covered in a tarp appeared beside her. It would've fallen to the ground if Superman hadn't caught it. He held it up, and stared at Wally.

"Are you sure? Wally, you're...you've been changed, and what you see may startle you." The red-head sobbed, the sound echoeing around the crowd.

"Just let me see! I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore." Reki pulled off the tarp, and Wally went rigid.

His eyes were the first thing he noticed. The emerald green eyes he and his uncle boasted were gone, replaced by two large cherry red orbs as bold as his hair. Which now hung to his chin in streams of crimson. His skin was pale, to the extent that he looked dead, but when his mouth fell open in shock was the thing he had been dreading. Four pointed fangs hung at the corners of his jaws. Something caught his eye, a movement at his shoulder, and slowly, he turned his back towards the mirror.

Barry watched in pain as the red eyes shrank, taking in the sight of two miniature bat wings extending from between his shoulder blades. They were a dark, blood maroon color, and twitched when Wally did, reacting to his movements. A long, maroon-colored tail, ending in a spade shaped tip, looped around and twitched almost cat-like. The third extension sprouted from the point just between his hips, and it was then than Wally realized something weird. He was _hot_. No, honestly, his new complexion and his hair now lengthened, coupled with the wings and tail, he looked sexy as hell. His eye twitched when he realized what he was thinking.

"What...What happened to me?" His voice was heavy, and he brought his hands up to examine them as well. They were tipped with sharpened nails, but nothing had really changed about them. Reki moved forward and poked his cheek.

"You were bitten by a incubus. Congradulations, you're now a sex monster."

Wally fainted a few seconds later.

* * *

I honestly don't know where this plot bunny came from, but who cares? Party time! German sparkle party!(blows noise-maker) Oh, btw, I noticed my other story got a lot of favorites, but no reviews? You lazy asses! Write freaking comments or I'll remove the damn story! As for this story?

READ AND **REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE!**

Okay, went through and made some changes, thanks to a reviewer pointing something out. See? It's important to review, and catch my retarded mistakes before someone gets mad. Namely, me.


	2. Chapter 2: Let It In

Eh? People like this story?

Kid Flash: I can't believe I'm a incubus. You're so mean, you know that?

Hehehe, many people will disagree with you on that.

?: Fufufu, I will appear soon!

Hey! NO! No foreshadowing!

?: Huh? (sweat-drops and flees as she starts throwing stuff at them)

Get outta here!

Ooh, now I'm mad! I'm so mad one could call it rage. Rage that is specifically centered in the coastal region of a sunny state. ALSO KNOWN AS CALIFORNIAN RAGE!

Joey Wheeler: Meh, not as catchy as Brooklyn Rage.

But, I'm not from New York.

Anyway!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

When Wally finally came to, he was lying face down on the couch, and he could hear his Uncle yelling at Reki. There were several people around him, and when he managed to twitch enough to sit up, he saw the Young Justice gathered around him, looking worried.

"Did you even think to wait before dumping that on him?" Came the shout from his Uncle. Wally cringed and covered his ears, which he found were slightly pointed now. A hand on his back, below his wings, and he looked back up to see Robin gently patting him on the back. He managed a small smile of thanks.

"Well, not really. There's no point in trying to hide the fact that he has wings and a tail. I mean, pretty hard to hide that from him considering the fact that those are sprouting from his skin." Wally sat up slowly, his back aching from the added weight of his new wings. He let his feet brush the floor, and he suddenly squealed and jumped.

"What?" Everyone was staring at him now. He went red, and held up his tail, which squirmed in his grip.

"Forgot I had this, I just sat on it is all." They breathed a collective sigh of relief, while Wally continued to glare at his tail, which slapped his cheek in an effort of escape. Robin sat down next to him.

"So, are you okay?" Wally stopped struggling with his new tail long enough to stare at the Boy Wonder.

"Oh, you know, I got turned into an eternal creature of the night who has to feed on sex to stay alive, but, nothing new besides that. DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE TO ASK THAT!" The flat tone that the first sentence was said in, then the scream that followed, Robin couldn't help but laugh. The reaction was just so Kid Flash, so normal.

"Well, at least you aren't trying to eat anyone." Reki was blunt, really blunt, but the silence that followed, accompanied by Robin scooting far away from him, Wally wanted to punch her.

"E-Eat?" He stuttered out. Reki held up the book she had been reading while Flash chewed her out for her lack of tact. It had a drawing on the page it was opened to, showing a very pretty boy with wings like his, and a catty expression.

"According to the Monster Manual, that's what this book is called, most stuff about Incubi isn't true. Incubi, that's the plural of incubus, generally feed by drinking blood. The whole 'energy-through-sex' thing is some weirdo's fetish, meaning it's completely made up." Wally sighed in relief. That had been one of his fears, needing to have sex to stay alive was, in his opinion, just plain wrong. That, and he was saving himself for marriage. Call him old-school, but that's how he was.

"You will need to drink blood, though, but lucky it doesn't have to be fresh." The red-head froze, his face scrunched up in disgust. Drinking blood was, only slightly, less bad than having random sex, but still just as bad. He dry-swallowed as Reki held out a bag with a screw-top, a dark red liquid inside. He backed away, then ran behind Superboy when she got tired of holding it and threw it at him.

"Drink up, damn you!" She scowled, stalking towards him with the bag of blood.

"Where did you even get that?" He avoided her by using Superboy as a divider between them. She lunged for him, missing him by an inch.

"I stole it from a hospital, now drink!" He shook his head and ran behind his uncle.

"It's stolen! I'm not drinking blood, let alone stolen blood!" Reki straightened up, a dark, heavy look in her eyes.

"Wally, you need to drink this, for three reasons. One: When the sun comes up, and you haven't drank, you'll fry to a crisp. Incubi need blood to move around under sunlight." Wally froze.

"Reason two is if you don't spontaneously combust, your stomach will dissolve itself trying to get blood itself. I really doubt you want to go through that." Wally shook his head.

"What's the third reason?" In retrospect, he really should've seen it coming. In the next second though his vision went red as she threw the bag at his face. It was a direct hit, and Wally was covered in the metallic smelling liquid.

"I DON'T WANT TO HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Reki crowed as she watched the bag hit its mark. Barry screamed when he saw the explosion of red, and ran over and yelled at her about 'health violations'. Wally paid them no mind though.

He stared at the fluid slowly dripping from his arms, the smell invading his nose sharply and making his head spin. He brought his hand up to his mouth and gave an experimental lick...Sweet. Not unpleasant, but maybe another taste? He lapped at the blood, his mouth watering from the metallic tang that danced over his tongue. So preoccupied in his 'cleaning', he hadn't noticed the attention in the room turn to him.

Superboy found it weird how first his friend had refused to drink the blood, yet now he was sucking it off his arm. He sighed, realizing that Wally was trying to clean himself off, and turned to get a towel for his red-covered friend - when he nearly tripped over Robin's jaw. The Boy Wonder and Aqualad were watching the incubus speedster with dropped jaws, their eyes following his tongue over his skin. The clone of Superman watched their reactions, then shrugged. Maybe they were studying Wally's new reaction, who knows? He walked over to the counter, pulled out a towel, and walked over to Wally, who was trying to get blood off of his elbow, when Superboy dropped the towel over his head.

The clone jumped back when Wally hissed at him from under the covering, but when he pulled the towel down to rest around his shoulders Wally had a look of confusion on his face. Barry managed to snap his jaw back in place after gaping at his nephew's behavior. The hazy look that had been in his eyes indicated he had no idea what he was doing. Wally perked up and looked at Reki.

"I don't suppose you stole more than one?" Reki grinned and pulled out several more bags from her satchel. Wally unscrewed the cap of one, and glanced at his friends. Neither Robin nor Aqualad gave any show of emotion, but Miss Martian's face was filled with worry. And Superboy...He was staring at the red-head, but with a sort of urging expression, encouraging him to drink it. He took a deep breath, let it out...and, tilting his head back slightly, he gulped down a mouthful of the dark red fluid. He should of spat it out, gagged on it, anything! But instead, he swallowed another gulp, then another, until the bag was empty. Wally set down the drained bag and braced himself against the counter.

"Wally?" Barry was careful, trying to approach his nephew without agitating the poor kid. The red-head twitched, then shuddered, then opened his red eyes to look at his Uncle.

"I really should be disturbed. But right now I feel like playing Road Rage." Reki laughed as the adults anime-fell from the statement. Barry swept his nephew into a hug, smiling in relief.

"Thank god you're back to normal. I'll play you, okay?" Both Central City heroes smirked at each other, then in a gust of wind, were running towards the TV.

"I CALL RED!" They both shouted, struggling for the controller. Robin laughed as the two rolled and wrestled for the piece of plastic, especially when Wally started growling. It sounded like a wet, angry kitten who was being teased, and the sound made everyone else giggle as well. The fun only stopped when Reki let out an 'Oh Shit!' and toppled from her chair. Wally looked up from where he had his Uncle pinned.

"What'sa matter Reki? Forgot your meds?" Green Lantern teased. The brunette scowled and got up from the floor.

"You're the one that needs meds, bonehead. And no, I actually found something disturbing. It explains why chibi-Flash is the way he is now." Wally perked up, wagging his tail. Barry took this as an invitation to reverse their roles, and had Wally pinned down in the next moment. The incubus was quick to roll them back over, and growled when his Uncle tried to push him off.

"Really? What is it?" Reki sweat-dropped at their antics, and held the book up for them to see.

"According to the Monster Manual, incubi and succubi can turn people into more incubi and succubi by biting them." Nephew and Uncle froze, Wally's open maw inches away from his Uncles wrist. He screeched, back-flipped off of the man, and ended up perched on the ceiling, staring down at them in horror.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT?" He screamed, his heart pounding furiously. He had been so close to- No, what about the others? If he wasn't careful, he'd end up biting them too. He had to be careful. Reki threw the empty blood bag at him.

"You idiot, now that you know you won't make that mistake again. That's also useful information." Wally blinked at her. "See, now that we know the venom that changed you is stored in the original incubus' fangs, we need to find him and get a sample from him." Aqualad tilted an eyebrow at her.

"How do we do that?" Reki snapped her fingers, pointing upwards.

"We milk him like a snake, that's how." Wally twisted his face in confusion.

"You can milk a snake? How does that work? And wait, how am I still- WAH!" He fell from the ceiling, landing hard on his back, and consequently, his wings. The howl of pain drew his Uncle and his friends near, and he whimpered as he tried to flex his left wing. Reki pulled it to its full extent, making him scream.

"Huh, only a few hours into having them and you've already broken a wing? You're pretty lame you know that?" Wally cried loudly over her, tears streaming down his face as she set the wing back into place, then began wrapping it up so it could heal. Miss Martian patted his cheeks with a hanker-chief, smiling when Wally managed to open his eyes at her. He hiccuped as Reki handed him another blood bag, and he barely managed to unscrew it. Before he took a sip, though, he blinked and glanced at her questioningly.

"Blood will help your healing powers kick in. You need to keep drinking until you feel full." He nodded and up-ended the bag into his mouth. "When you get injured, use too much power, or feel thirsty, you must immediately drink or the strain will be too much for your body. Understand?" A small dribble of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Wally wiped it away, nodding at her. "Good. Now, to do something about your wardrobe."

A collective blink went through the room.

* * *

"YOU WILL GIVE HIM BACK HIS CLOTHES RIGHT NOW, REKI!" Barry's shout could be heard all the way in the Watch Tower practically. The brunette currently being chewed out was grinning Chesirely, holding a camera and nudging at the furious speedster.

"Aw, c'mon Flash. Your nephy is an incubus, and I have a camera, it's fate almost!" Wally was currently changing in his room, which was being guarded by Young Justice. Miss Martian kept glancing worriedly at the strange woman, while Robin and Aqualad scowled every time she tried to push past the protective uncle. Superboy was there as well, but really didn't understand what was going on.

_'Why do we need to protect Kid Flash_?' He sent to Miss Martian. She rolled her eyes, and replied quietly, well aware of how Reki could snatch at their conversation.

_'She's done something weird to his clothing, which is Flash is complaining about. We need to keep her from doing anything else weird. Understand now?_' He nodded, and Reki gave them an odd look.

_'I didn't do nothing! Barry's just being a stick in the mud_!' Her telepathic outburst made them both jump. They all jumped when the door flew open, and Wally stepped out. Aqualad and Robin actually drooled a bit.

Wally had on tight leather pants, along with a leather top that was laced up in the back. He had on a pair of smooth black boots that went over the pants and came to his knees. They were laced as well, and there were black wristbands on his hands, as well as his upper arms. He looked nervous, tugging at the collar now fastened around his neck, and when his thoughts floated over to them Superboy and Miss Martian caught the complaint, '_Dangit, this thing is itchy_!'

"Oh, Wally! You look so cute!" Reki literally had stars in her eyes as she snapped a picture. The red-eyed boy went scarlet in the face as she did this, his lip trembling in embarrassment.

"C-Cut it out... Please, Reki..." She ignored him and zoomed in for another picture, when the lens of her camera went dark. She looked up to see Superboy, who had his fist closed around the optical glass.

"He said please. So stop." He said firmly. Reki pouted, but the camera de-materialized after a few seconds. Wally sighed in relief, and sent a thankful smile to the clone.

"Thank you, Superboy." He inclined his head in acknowledgement, confusion filling him when his team-mates gave him glares when Wally turned away. "I'm hungry. Does that mean I need more blood? Or can I eat a Supreme Pizza?" Reki smiled easily at him.

"Yeah, it's just drinks you can't have. Anything with man-made chemicals in it is pretty much toxic to you." Wally froze, and when he turned around Miss Martian grew worried at the horrified look on his face.

"Y_you mean...like sodas?" Reki nodded.

"Especially sodas. Those are pretty much chemicals in a can. Blood is the only thing you can drink, save for water. But not flavored water." Wally sank to his knees, his jaw opened in shock. Barry put a comforting hand on the bare shoulder.

"Man, sucks to be you kiddo. A for me, I'm gonna go get a root beer." With that, Flash sped away, grinning like a lunatic as Wally gave chase a few seconds later.

"That SO did NOT help, Uncle!" Barry cackled as he zoomed by Wonder Woman and Black Canary, who stared as Wally went by next, screaming about sticking his uncle in a pickle jar. The blond raised her hand and pointed at them as Reki and the others sidled past.

"Should we even ask?" Reki shrugged.

"Your funeral, hun. Not mine."

* * *

Well, I think Wally is adjusting to being an Incubus pretty well, wouldn't ya'll agree? **Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Turn Back and Pause

GAH! (dodges flying kick from Wally)

Wally: YOU B****! Stop tormenting me!

The reviewers like it, though! And your powers get a premier in this chapter!

KF: Why do I still not like the sound of that?

?: Fufufu, I'll appear soon so who really cares about you?

AH! I SAID NO FORESHADOWING! (throws Superboy at them)

SB: WHAT THE FU-(crashes into a wall)

Eh? (Look around in confusion)

?: Fufufu, did you really think that would work? (is suddenly bound in chains) WTF?

Hehehe, since I'm the authoress, I can think whatever I want.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"Let's rob a bank."

That statement, uttered by Reki, was met by several stares, half in incredulity, half with blankness that said their were far too used to it by now. Among those who were used to it were Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern. Those that weren't used to it, aka Young Justice, stared at her with open jaws.

"No." Superman said coolly. He reshuffled the deck of cards they were playing with, and began to deal them out. Reki scooted through the air over to him, and began nudging his head.

"I didn't say YOU were coming along. But since Wally is an Incubus now, it'd be totally easy to do so!" Said mini-devil was currently staring at her from the ceiling, where his tail was wrapped firmly about the light fixture. He scowled at her, punctuating his displeasure with a hiss.

"And who the fuck said I'd go along with your bat-shit insane idea?" Flash moved as his namesake, and in the next second was prodding his nephew in the cheek with a broom handle.

"No using bad words. You were raised better than that." Wally stuck his tongue out, but pulled it back in and mumbled 'Sorry.' He slowly unraveled his tail, then flipped as he fell, landing on his feet with a 'THUMP'. It had taken quite a few tries to get the timing right, and even now his foot slid a little. '_His attitude has gotten a bit more volatile. He used to avoid cussing._'

"I'm just saying, in the movies they always have a sexy woman character to distract the guards while the guys sneak in and grab what they came for." Reki said shrugging. Wonder Woman smirked at her while placing a three of spades down.

"Since we're the heroes, are we listening in on a future heist?" Superman put a jack over her card.

"Don't encourage her. She might actually do it." Reki had on a mischievous grin. "Don't even think about it." She pouted. Wally back-flipped experimentally, trying to hover in the air, and failed after a few seconds, landing on his rear with a thud. Robin helped him up, and he gave a sheepish smile to Superboy.

"Guess neither of us can fly." Superboy did not smile back, but his eyes brightened with understanding. After all, though he was created to be a complete copy of Superman, he did not possess the ability to fly.

"Hey guys, what's going on, I heard a thud in h-" Mom had just walked through the doorway, and stopped at the sight of Reki. She was tall, had long cocoa brown hair that went to her waist, and a pair of captivating sea-blue eyes. She had on her usual outfit, consisting of a long sleeve white dress, and a grey vest that stopped just above her hips.

"What is- Who are- HUH?" Poor woman was confused to the point of incoherency. Reki slapped a hand over her eyes as she raised the other one to point at Mom.

"Fall asleep, do not dream, everything is normal see?" She muttered, Mom lit up with a green light, then her eyelids drooped and she collapsed. "God dammit, I've been trying to avoid doing that since I got here." Aqualad and Robin lifted Mom onto the couch, Wally being mindful to let her head lay on his lap.

"Why do you do that? What's the harm in letting her know you're here?" Superboy asked. Reki sighed, and magicked up a pull-down chart. It showed a miniature of both her and Reki, with a pink arrow pointing back and forth.

"See, I'm from a different dimension right? The one you know as 'Mom' is me in this dimension, naturally born with powers and a family. If she were to discover my existence, then the fabric of space, time, and all reality would get eaten by a giant inter-dimensional goat. Understand?" The clone wore a flat look of disbelief, but after having worked with her first-hand, he chose not to argue about it.

Reki, meanwhile, had gone back to reading the book, and jumped as her eyes read over something. "Uh, oops. Looks like I misread the entry. Apparently, we need both the venom from the original incubus, AND a sample of blood. Wally, when we find the guy, punch him hard okay?" The red-head cracked his knuckles.

"No need to remind me." Reki laughed at the response. She then turned to Superman.

"If that's the case, I will need something from the museum in Central City. Can you call ahead?" The kryptonian glared at her, then sighed.

"Alright, but it's on YOUR head if you're caught. And no more than two people are going with you." Aqualad mock-groaned in disappointment.

"And here I thought I'd finally debut as a world-renown art thief." His mentor glared, but everyone else broke out in giggles. Reki patted his shoulder.

"I'll take you next time, kay? But for this mission, I need Wally and Robin." The Atlantean sighed, but smiled a second later. She nodded, and skipped off to begin planning. As she did, she passed the table where the League was playing. She then gave a glance to the card pile, and pulled out a card of her own and slapped it down. When her hand lifted up, it was revealed to be the King of Hearts.

"Kiss it, bitches."

* * *

Robin shivered as the night air ghosted fingers over his neck, staring down at the roof of the building. Two guards were at opposite ends, and walked back and forth in front of the doors. He frowned when he saw the cable snaking through the air, and glanced over to see Reki twirling her fingers as though she were winding a string about her fingers.

"Well, we need access to the surveillance camera system, don't we?" He gave her a flat stare. "And yes, to your unspoken question, I have done this before." He face-palmed, making her snicker. Behind the two, a certain red-head coughed.

"Care to explain why I'm dressed like this?" They turned to their third companion, who was tapping his foot in an annoyed fashion. He had been traded the bands for long arm-warmers, that went from his hands to just under his shoulder joints. He was still wearing the black leather tank top and pants, and even now he shivered.

"Dammit, it's cold! I'm going to freeze to death." His tail wrapped around his waist. Reki flapped her hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, while we're doing this, go distract the guards so they don't see us sneaking in. Then, walk around the corner and we'll let you in the side door." Wally stared at her with a comical face that said 'how do I do that, Einstein?' "Just walk around, ask for directions to the nearest strip club, pole-dance for them, hell show them how your tail is attached to your ass! I don't care!" The red-head's mouth had dropped upon mentions of 'strip club', but he was even more angry when she suggested about his tail. It was his tail, he wasn't gonna show anyone how it worked!

"Just get down there and do something! If you really want to be turned back." Oh, lowest blow ever. Wally pouted, but jumped from the rail guard and flew down. Or rather, glided down, he'd discovered that though he could not get air-borne himself, if he was high enough, he could glide on the current for a bit if he was careful. He landed with a quiet thump, and peered around the corner to see the guards talking to each other. His heart-beat started to go wild, but this time Wally didn't panic.

'It's a side-effect to your new DNA. Incubi and Succubi generally have a faster heart-beat because of both their flight capabilities and because of their blood temperature. The higher the blood temp, the faster it boils away, and the more blood you'll need to replenish. Got it?' Reki could be helpful, sometimes.

He felt his new instincts take over, and he walked around the corner, swaying his hips slightly as he went. The guards attention was captured, but their jaws dropped when they realized that the person walking towards them was definitely not of this world.

"Hey boys. What are a couple of studs like you doing on a night like this?" That was way too smooth, Wally sweat-dropped. It was completely unlike him. But it did the trick, and the guards both had goofy looks on their faces as they nervously readjusted their ties.

"Uh, just our jobs, sir. And uh, who might you be?" SHIT! Wally screeched in his mind. But his mouth was moving on it's own again, and he barely caught the words.

"Oh, just some soul on the street looking for some fun. Know where I can find a nice night club nearby?" What. The. HELL?

"Why would you want a night club? They get pretty rough, ya know." Oh god, please, someone make this conversation stop already.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, it's more fun with a little danger. Right?" How was his voice able to do that? That, that weird simpering thing it was doing right now. It needed to stop. And the wink that followed the comment? Creepy.

"Well, sometimes you _do_ need back-up. Maybe after the shifts over we can escort-" The alarm suddenly going off made them jump. Wally shot a glare up at the building rooftop. _'What the hell did they just do?' _He looked back down when the guard reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Eh, what are you doing?" He asked panicked. The guard looked up, then back down as he fiddled with the dial, trying to contact the others.

"Calling for back-up." He went no further, though, as a hand wrapped partially around his jugular. His partner was also captured, and they were held above the ground, staring at the red eyes that were now glowing.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Suddenly, the guards went limp, and Wally laid them on the ground, freaking out.

_'What the hell was that just now? Did I kill them? Oh God, what's Uncle Barry gonna say? Oh god, will I go to jail now? I have to hide the bodies. Where's the nearest trash compactor?'_ So busy freaking out, was he, that he didn't see the hand creeping towards him, until it pulled him back and inside the museum, which was now silent.

"Quiet, you numb-skull! It's us!" Wally stopped flailing his arms and turned to see Reki and Robin, both of whom looked agitated.

"Why did you set off the alarm? And uh, I just killed the guards." He remarked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. Reki gave a noncommittal glance before shrugging.

"No, you didn't. You used some sort of rudimentary sleep spell on them. And we didn't, the alarm was set off by someone besides us entering the building before we completely shut it off a minute ago." She turned and began walking down a hall, Robin and Wally following. "Hm, now that you have new powers, 'Kid Flash' really doesn't represent you." Wally stopped, his blood going cold.

"Kid Flash was the pseudonym my Uncle gave me. It's special. Besides, I can still super-speed." To prove it, he ran to the end of the hallway, glanced both directions, then zipped back to them. "No one in sight down that way." Reki frowned.

"This is odd. Normally idiots who trip the alarm are easy to be spotted in a crowd. Spread out but keep close okay? Call me on the telepathy line." Wally raised his hand.

"What are we even looking for? You didn't tell us." Reki smacked her forehead.

"Oh shi- You're right. Okay, it's called the Fey Mirror. It has a giant blue stone embedded on the top, and the thing's about the same size as a steering wheel. That basic enough for ya?" Robin and Wally nodded, the first going off towards the Egyptian exhibit, the latter checking out the other ten galleries. Reki went to the Dinosaur Hall, checking the bones and small skeletons.

Wally sped through the halls, his feet barely making any sound. He was much lighter than before, Reki said it was because genetically Incubi and Succubi needed to be a certain weight or their wings were rendered useless. He was a bit heavy for an Incubus, but he could manage. Wait, was that-

He stopped, staring at the Ocean and Deep-Sea exhibit. A shadow had just darted in. He felt his wings flatten to his back. 'Reki, are you still in the dino bone hall?' A mental shrug and nod was her response. 'Then I think I just found our alarm-tripping friend. I'm going to knock him out.'

'Don't die, Einstein.' Was her comment, before saying she'd get Robin and meet him there. Wally sped forward, crouching behind a jellyfish themed trashcan as he came upon the mysterious stranger. They scaled the wall and leapt onto the scale model of a blue whale that hung from the ceiling rafters. It tapped on the bottom lip, and the whale's mouth opened enough for them to reach in and pull out a giant blue something.

'_T_-_That's the mirror. He's stealing it!_' Enraged that his, possibly only, chance of turning human was being hijacked, Wally waited until the stranger leapt to the floor, before super-speeding at them and, while grabbing at the mirror, lifted his fist and planted it to the back of their head. They went rolling across the floor, before using their legs to spin and land in a crouching position.

"Ow! Why would you do that to a person?" The deep quality of the stranger's voice revealed it to be male. Reki and Robin were suddenly beside him, the first taking the mirror while keeping an eye on their 'friend'.

"Who are you? Why do you want the mirror?" Robin asked while holding an exploding batarang in front of him. The figure managed to stand up, which caused the cloak to fall, revealing his form to them.

In the light blue light of the fish tank in the wall next to them, Wally was hit by a flashback.

* * *

_"Everyone, be on your guard. Batman says the target is a cloaked figure who appears to drain his victims of blood. There have been several deaths in this district alone." Aqualad said through the comm. links they all carried. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin were leaping/flying above the buildings around him, while Kid Flash ran recon underneath, in the streets, alleys, and back-ways of his home town._

_"Ooh, and there's a pizza shop I used to eat at, they have really good cheese, their crust was kinda doughy, but oh, there's a really good pasta place, they give you like half a pound of Parmesan, and their bread-sticks are-" Robin cut in on the speedsters monologuing with a scowl._

_"KF, so not the time!" Kid Flash pouted, but when the tirade stopped he grinned._

_"Your stomach just growled, didn't it?"_

_"...Shut the hell up." The red-head laughed at the grumbled reply. He came to a halt as a cloaked figure jumped down in front of him._

_"Uh, Aqualad. By any chance, does the report say the guy has red eyes?" Aqualad felt his stomach flip-flop._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I think he's trying to make his next victim me!" Kid Flash screamed as he ran circles around the person, whose hands had expanded into giant orange claws. He made to grab Kid Flash, when Superboy fell from the sky, attempting to pound the guy into the pavement. The figure leapt out of the way, conveniently near Kid Flash, who screeched and darted away when it swiped at him. Superboy tried to latch onto it's back, when the cloak exploded into shreds, revealing two large orange-gold bat-like wings. The figure, a boy just about their age, panted as his gold tail swung back and forth. His red ruby eyes took in his opponents, his fangs glittering dangerously as he hissed at them._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared, bringing his fists down on Miss Martian and Robin, knocking them out instantly. He shook his head, blond hair cut in a bob style swishing and catching the light, and glanced over at the speedster with his eyes aglow. Without warning, Kid Flash was paralyzed, his legs twitching but not obeying his mental commands to get out of there!_

_The boy turned to him completely, grinning dangerously. "Now, where was I?" Not a chance for him to answer, as Superboy launched himself again, determined to at least knock the guy down. The tail swung around and struck the clone in the stomach, flinging him back to land on Aqualad, who was sent flying along with Superboy._

_Suddenly, Kid Flash was being held almost gently around the waist. The boy threaded his fingers through his hair, tilting the red-head's chin up so their eyes could meet._

_"Mmm, Tovarish (1),you are sooo cute. I could just eat. You. Up." The words, along with the implications, made Wally shudder in horror. He felt his head being tilted, and hot breath streamed over his neck. He screamed as the fangs sunk into his neck, fire spreading from the bite to send fire through his veins, and suddenly, the pain died down, owed to Aqualad sending a torrent of water that made the boy, or was it a boy no human was like that not even metahumans, screech and let go, avoiding the electrified liquid. Wally was thrown to the side, landing hard and blacking out as the boy's angry screeches filled the air._

_

* * *

_

"You..." Without warning, his fist began to overheat, and his fingers unclenched to reveal a fireball. "It's your fault...You did this to me...I'LL KILL YOU!" The red-head screamed as he dashed towards the other Incubus, determined to set the bastard on fire, if not completely and utterly rip him to shreds.

"Hm?" The Incubus gave Wally a look-over, and smiled as though he were happy to see him. "Ah, my Tovarish. You have returned to me."

* * *

Okay, peoples. I had to rewrite this twice because FFnet locked me out, but here it is! The reveal of Wally's new power, and the scene of how this all happened.

Oh, and (1) Edited: DaUbberFlamer has given the info that Tovarish means 'partner', or someone who is close. I'll still use it, but in a romantical sense, alright?

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jump, Spin, Fail, Snarl

Uh... I give you all fair warning. There is gratuitous amounts of SSS in this chapter.

Wally: 'SSS'?

Slutty Smutty Scenes. ;)

Wally: But, that means...Oh God 0_0...

(wink) Oh mai, yuuuuuuuusssssssssss.

Wally:(runs behind Superboy) HELP ME!

Ohohohoho! Silly boy. I'm the authoress. No one can save you.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"Ara, Tovarish, you seem a bit different than the last time I saw you. Even as an Incubus, though, you're still just as beautiful." The blond remarked as he easily blocked the attack, and sent Wally flying backwards. Reki helped the red-head to stand as Robin threw a dozen batarangs at the other.

"My god, this guy's creepy. Is he in love with you or something?" She said as energy gathered around her palm and formed a glowing gun. She aimed it at the Incubus, jaw dropping as the attack faded into his hand.

"Is that really all? Che, not even a real Heaven's Weapon(1). How useless." He commented boredly as his wings extended and created a gust of wind that threw her back into a pillar. She fell to the floor, covered in rubble, and unconscious.

"Reki!" Robin growled, darting towards the guy with his batarangs set. Another gust, and Robin joined their female comrade under the rubble. The Incubus 'hmph'ed and walked over to a dazed Wally, picking him up and holding him with one arm around his waist, and the other coming up to ruffle his hair, like that first night, and Wally was seized with a desperate urge to flee.

"Mmm, kawaii ne~. Your wings are a bit small, but they'll grow with time. You have such lovely eyes too, though I admit I liked the green better. Hmm..." He leaned down and licked Wally's cheek. "Your scent is still nice though. At least that wasn't lost. My Tovarish, I'm so happy you came back to me." The red-head struggled, making the blond frown and grab onto his wrists, trapping him.

"I don't even know what that name means, and I still hate it! My name is Wally, and get your goddamn mitts offa me!" He shouted, trying to twist his wrists away. The other held on, and suddenly something slithered around his thigh, making Wally gasp and look down. The gold tail was latched around his leg firmly, and tightened when he attempted to pull away.

"Wally? Hmmm, it rolls off the tongue nicely. My name is Rhapsody, though honestly you can call me whatever you wish." Rhapsody bent down to nuzzle Wally's cheek lovingly. "You're so good, your blood was tasty, your looks are divine, and your build is superb." Wally was thoroughly freaked out, and cringed when the blonde's hand came to rest on the curve of his rear. That cringe turned into a full-blown shudder as the fingers curled around the base of his tail and tugged, sending a spark of _something _up his spine.

"W-Why do you w-want the m-mirror?" He stuttered out, trying to ignore the perverted ministrations, and managed to get his left arm freed. It hung limply at his side, though, and Rhapsody smirked when Wally attempted to bring it up, only to fail.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Lord Nakini, the ruler of the Incubi tribe, about returning to Avalon, but since you're here I might have a found a reason to stay." Wally, who had been attempting to summon another fireball, halted and looked up at Rhapsody's face.

"What...do you mean?" He asked slowly, concentrating on the tiny spark in his palm.

"You're the first one who ever came back to me." Not expecting that, nor the soft tone it was said in, the spark went out as the red-head gave the his blond counterpart a stunned look. Rhapsody seemed to blink away tears, and held Wally's chin in his hand. "No one ever came back to me before. I was always alone, wondering if I'd done something wrong, to make the gods hate me. But, you came back to me, and now I'm not alone. Thank you." And without warning, he pressed his lips to Wally's. Held in place by both his tail and his arms, Wally submitted.

'_His_ _lips...are really warm. Wait, shouldn't I stop this? I mean, it's my first kiss...But, this is nice. And he said he was all alone before...I...Why can't I think straight? This is a bit strange..._' His head was spinning, he wanted to pull away, or did he? He let his arms come up and his hands held onto Rhapsody's shoulders. Rhapsody had on a shirt similar to his own, only with the lace in front, and the red-head's hand drifted over and latched into it. His eyes began to drift shut...

'WALLY! DON'T LET HIM DRAG YOU IN!' Reki's voice in his mind was an alarm, his eyes flying open, and he had just enough time to pull away from the blond as Reki shot an energy ball at them. It exploded when it hit the pillar behind them, and Rhapsody growled at her.

"So, the mirror really can contact Nakini. I was hoping that was true." She said while charging up another shot. Wally, meanwhile, was braced against the pillar. heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears, his skin tingling from where he'd been touched... He let a small, almost inaudible whimper pass his lips, and Rhapsody's head turned to glance at him, running the tip of his tongue over his fang. Wally let loose another whine, and Reki stared at him. Holding her hand up with the still-growing power, she addressed the Incubus.

"Whatever hold you have over him, Rhapsody, release it now and I won't kill you." Wally whined again, bracing himself away from the pillar, and made to go to the blond. Only a shield of energy, made by Reki, stopped him from doing so.

Rhapsody stood up, his tail slicing the air sharply. He smirked running a hand through his hair almost innocently. "If he wants to come to me, let him. It's his decision. Why not let him choose?" Wally whined louder, his claws attempting to gouge through the shield. Reki winced as he did so, and was not prepared for the other Incubus to send yet another wave of wind at her. She and Robin, who had been trying to get his leg out from underneath a large slab of rubble, were knocked backwards again, this time completely unconscious.

The shield in front of Wally collapsed, and the red-head stumbled forward, latching onto Rhapsody as the blond folded his wings about them. "And now, my Tovarish, there are no more interruptions." With that, he kissed Wally again, tilting a bit so their lips were practically sealed together. The red-head hummed, pleased to be surrounded by the nice warmth from before, and he pulled closer to the taller male. Their lips separated, and Wally panted slightly.

"Yours...only yours..." He crooned, nuzzling the others cheek in a familiar fashion. His tail lazy dragged through the air, stilling when the gold one wrapped around it. Wally gave a small moan as Rhapsody stroked the appendage, smiling when Wally's moans turned to mewling. His gold tail looped around his thigh, and slid down the front of the leather pants. The red-head's spine arched as he cried out, his hips jerking forward in search of more contact. The spade of the tail began to move across the bulge, stroking and searching, while the red-head moaned and shuddered.

_WHEE-WHOO-WHEE-WHOO!_

"Che." Rhapsody looked up in annoyance as the sound of sirens began to grow. He stared at Reki and Robin, who were starting to stir, then at Wally, who was red in the face, and dazed. "Gomen, but I must cut this meeting short." Wally gave a whimper, and Rhapsody gently stroked the side of his face with his knuckles. "Worry not, my Tovarish. Soon, I will claim you and take you home. Until then..." The blond leaned down and licked the edge of the red-head's ear, making his squirm and moan. Which grew louder as the fangs sank slightly into the flesh, though no blood was spilled. He drew back, and smiled at his smaller companion.

"I will wait for you." And in a flash and whirl, he was gone.

* * *

"...? ...ally? WALLY!" The red-head jerked as reality came crashing down around him. He was sitting on the couch back in the base, Aqualad and Reki in front of him, Miss Martian and Robin by his sides, and Superboy leaning against the door-frame.

"Mouii, baka. We were worried about you. You just sat there, not even blinking, I started to think you were dead or something." The brunette growled, but the heavy look in her eyes conveyed the message that she really had been worried. Wally blinked, his eyes burning in relief, and he managed to move enough to look at Robin.

"Where...is Rhapsody?" The Boy Wonder blinked, and frowned.

"We don't know. When Reki and I woke up he was already gone, along with the mirror, and you were staring into space. We carried you here, but you haven't even been awake until now." The red-head stared at his friend, then turned and stared down at his hands.

"And... the mirror? Where is it?" That wasn't at all the question he was going to ask, but when the memories came flooding back, he felt as though he'd throw up. Reki, for her part, chose to ignore this, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Rhapsody must've taken it, because it was gone when we came to. Don't worry, though, I have a few contacts that can track it. The real question is, are you okay?" The way she stressed it, he knew it wasn't referring to the whole 'being-hypnotized' thing.

"I made fire in my hand...How?" He cupped his palm, and tried to focus. Nothing happened. Reki shrugged.

"Maybe it was your new instincts. As an Incubus, you have a flight or fight reaction. The fight instinct activated that fire power, using the extreme anger you felt as fuel. I think it's best if we study this a bit, to figure out what's a trigger and what isn't, so we know not to do it and end up with you eating someone." Wally's eyes had gone wide, and he dry-swallowed.

"T-That's a good point. A very good point. But can we do it tomorrow? I want to take a shower, climb into bed, and forget this whole day happened." He punctuated this by yawning after his sentence, his wings drooping. Reki laughed and pressed her knuckles softly against his temple in a bump.

"Go sleep it off, champ." He got up and walked up, not ran, walked, up to the hallway that served as the living quarters for Young Justice. He passed by Mom, who was folding laundry, and waved to the woman. He took one of the towels, and made his way into his bedroom, stripping off his clothes, and heading into the private bathroom. Turning on the water and making sure it was warm enough but not too hot. He stepped in, and let the water stream over him, feeling sweat and dirt rolling away in waves.

'_Still_, _I should've asked Rhapsody about my new body... Especially since he was the one who made me like this. The fire powers, and my_...' He ran the point of his finger over the tip of his left fang. '_Ugh_, _makes me shudder. I drink blood now. And...when he was close_...' Remembering the caress of the blonde's fingers and tail on his body, the water seemed cold in comparison.

'_Ugh_, _what did he do to me? And, what was with my tail_?' He glanced down, the maroon flesh a stark contrast to the white tiles in the shower. The color looked almost...erotic. The red-head shook his head, trying to make the weird thoughts disappear from his mind, even as his hand reached back and trailed along the appendage, not so much as a spark of what Rhapsody had elicted from him. '_Guess it needs to be another person_.'

At last he noticed the water becoming less warm, each bathroom had its own water supply, and he resigned to the rest of his body. Washing his hair, then his wings, his tail held the bottles of soap as he scrubbed the suds into his skin, then the appendage itself was washed. He dried off, then realized he couldn't reach his wings completely. They would stretch and twitch out of his grasp, making it hard to dry them, and Wally was quickly becoming annoyed with the charade.

"Dammit, stay still! I'm not going to bed with wet wings!" He hissed to himself, standing in the middle of his room in a pair of black boxers. Then paused as his ears caught the sound of someone going into their room. Running to his door and pushing it open, he barely managed to see Aqualad about to enter his room.

"Kaldur?" The dark-skinned teen to him and smiled slightly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Wally then twisted so his wings could be seen by the other boy.

"I can't reach my wings to dry them off. Mind helping me?" The Atlantean shrugged, closing his door then walking towards Wally. The red-head turned and went into the room, Kaldur following behind, when something low to the ground caught the water-based hero's eye. He reached out and caught the spade tip of Wally's tail.

"DON'T DO THAT!" The screech, uncharacteristic of Kid Flash, made Aqualad stumble and fall on his rear. He looked up as an angry Wally advanced on him.

* * *

Alright! (thumbs up symbol) Love ya'll for sticking with us so long! And for those of you curious, the deviantart links to Wally and Rhapsody are posted on my profile.

(1): For those who watch Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, a Heaven's Weapon is something either an angel, or archangel can wield. Reki's distortion powers let her use it, but only at half-power.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day

(snarls) YESSSSSSSSSS! (throws a giant splat ball at Superman)

Robin: Uh, what the hell is with her?(points to FS)

KF: She learned how to make mochi. She's in love. She went nuts again. Take your pick.

Robin: Well, any chance she's gonna stop throwing splat balls at the Justice League? We kinda need to get back on track now.

OH? WE DO? (shadow looms over them)

Robin: (rolls eyes) Oh please, I live with THE Batman. I've seen him crack smiles scarier than you.

KF: Dude, he SMILES?

Enough chit-chatter! Time to get started!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

"I-I'm sorry. I apologize." Aqualad stuttered, trying to regain his hold on the situation. Wally turned away with a snarl, his breathing more like a snake hissing.

"Just. DON'T. Touch my tail, okay?" The red-head was breathing heavily, trying to reel in the anger that had nearly swallowed him whole. Where had all that rage come from? It had simply burst up from nowhere. Wally clutched his head, trying to shake away the feeling of dizziness.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Kaldur carefully took the towel from his friends grip. They sat down, and a few beats of silence went by. "Do you...still want me to dry your wings?"

Sigh. "If you aren't too scared of me, yeah." Frowning, the Atlantean let his fingers massage the moisture from the leathery flesh of the Incubus' wings.

"I'm not afraid, Wally. You merely startled me. Reki warned us of triggers, remember? Your tail must be one. I'll make a note of it later to the others, okay?" The red-head relaxed, the soothing motion and softness of the towel on his wings was starting to lull him to sleep. He leaned back a little, drowsy, until he felt Kaldur prod him in the back. "Hey, don't fall asleep. We have training soon. Artemis will be back as well."

"Ah, right. I forgot, she and Speed-er, Red Arrow had a mission. She'll probably have tons to say about...this." He made a vague motion towards himself. Kaldur gave a light snicker and continued rubbing at a dip bewteen the spikes of bone that made up the others wing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she cuts back on the teasing. Alright?" Kid Flash gave a small hum, whether it was responding or just because those fingers had found a knot in his back and were working on it, Kaldur couldn't tell.

_'He really is sensitive. I guess with his body changing it heightened some of his senses_.' He had been able to hear Aqualad enter his room. _'I just hope that won't affect his ability during a mission._' His fingers had slid lower, without him noticing. They continued to slide lower, until the tip of his finger brushed the base of Wally's tail.

"A-AH!" The red-head went ramrod straight, his spine stiffened to the point he thought it would stay like that. The pleasure that erupted from that one touch was enough to make his heart race, and oddly enough, his mouth began to water.

'_Oh CRAP! I forgot to drink the blood bag!_'

"Wally?" Kaldur asked in alarm. The sound of his comrades yelp had him immediately concerned, but he failed to realize that he was holding onto the appendage that was the cause of the distress. He accidentally tugged it.

"A-AHA! Haaa..." His chest was heaving, his blood was boiling, his mind was going blank, his attention focused on the steady thump-thump-thump of a nearby meal.

RIIIIP! His nails gouged into the fabric of his bed sheet, tearing holes into it. Aqualad sprang up and away in alarm; his friend was losing control of himself. He had to get out, Reki warned them about the blood lust-

"K-Kaldur..." Came the whimper, and just like that night, he approached the teen carefully. The red locks framed his face, hiding him from the Atlantean's view. He reached out, surely his friend had enough control not to-

"Wally?"

And then his world went black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wait, so he actually turned into one of those things?" Robin gritted his teeth as Artemis snorted, a cruel grin on her face. She wasn't taking this seriously, though he could hardy blame her; she hadn't been there the first night, listening to the red-head's screams of pain, hadn't watched him freak out over his new appearance, and wasn't there to watch in horror as Wally drank blood.

"Yes. Right now he's really off, because of Rhapsody. This guy is strong, Artemis, and you need to be serious, because right now Wally needs a strong person to hang on." Reki was twirling her orange spoon around her fingers, when it slipped and fell, landing on something dark that was lying on the floor. She picked it up, and when she realized what it was, she went pale.

"Robin, where is Wally?" The urgency in her voice made him wary.

"Um, he took a shower, so, probably in his room?" A distinct THUD followed by a loud and familiar cry had them all running for the bedroom hall. Reki threw open the door, freezing at the sight.

Aqualad was huddled up against the bed, his eyes wide, shaking like a leaf. Wally had his hands on the wall, pieces of plaster and wallpaper on the floor beside his feet. She watched as he gouged out another piece, growling darkly.

"Kaldur..." She held out his hand, waiting as he followed her whispered order to slink over and grab it. She pulled him up and out of the room, letting him land against Artemis, who was staring at the redhead in horror. She cautiously approached him with the blood bag.

"Wally." There was a snarled hiss in reply, and Reki backed away a bit; though the rules of this universe didn't apply to her, she was still vulnerable to injury. She carefully unscrewed the cap. "Here, boy. Nice tasty blood. It isn't warm, mind you-" She was cut off by him snatching the bag with urgency, gulping it down like the elixir of immortality. "But apparently, that doesn't matter."

A few moments went by, before Wally sighed and slumped to the ground. Reki leapt forward and caught him, sitting him on his knees as he began crying.

"K-Kaldur, I'm sorry..." To which Aqualad shook his head.

"It was my fault." Turning to address Reki. "It seems his tail is, indeed, a trigger spot." Hearing this, Artemis grinned and reached for said appendage. Robin turned an eyebrow up at her, as though to ask 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' She huffed and looked away.

"I didn't bite 'em." The murmur was weak, and Wally was gone a few seconds later, the day finally having caught up to him. Reki hefted his body up into her arms, walking over and laying on the bed, just holding him close. Artemis crept closer, watching the twitching wings and tail.

"Is he...?" Reki shook her head, carefully laying the boy on his side. "No, he's deep in REM sleep now. The twitching is from his body's natural hyperness. Tomorrow, have him go somewhere far away to get something. Each of you. Let him run off all the excess energy." They nodded, waiting until Reki started towards the door to move, and stayed in the hall as she closed the door.

"Holy crap, this is...real, isn't it?" Artemis suddenly blurted out. They turned to her, but before Aqualad could scold her he saw her fist shaking. The sight of the room, her friend in that state, had terrified her.

"Yes. And unless I find the counter-cruse, Wally will stay this way. So, you might want to be helpful over the next few days." It was not snapped, but the archer girl stood at attention as though she was being addressed by a drill sergeant. "Good. Robin, unfortunately, I'm almost out of bags, so you and or Batman need to'borrow' some more. Kaldur, Superboy, I need help with figuring out triggers. Superboy can stand a chance against Wally's new strength, and you can talk him down, Aqualad. M'gann, keep a constant mind's eye on him." The group nodded.

* * *

"*PANT* I said *PANT* Stop..." It was a few days later, and they were settled into a routine. Touch seemed to be the main component of the trigggers, so as fast and firmly as he could Superboy would seek out 'hot spots' as Reki called them, on the Incubus' person. He had found that, among the tail, Wally would become agitated if his wings were tweaked, the tip of his ears were poked, and he especially hated when his elbows were poked. Rather odd.

"We have to do this. If we can't get your triggers compiled, you won't be able to go out in public. We can't run the risk of you being activated near civilians." Kaldur soothed. The steam that had been dangerously rising from the red-head's shoulders faded, and he fell on his hands, breathing hard.

"I still hate it. I don't want to go nuts again, but the fact that you HAVE to make me go crazy is stupid. I don't want to hurt you guys either!" He gasped, close to crying. Superboy picked him up, fluffing the scarlet locks. Incubi and Succubi were incredibly vain, and they had figured out that preening helped Wally to calm down. It worked yet again, as he gave a long, drawn-out sigh and stood up straight.

"It'd be easier if I DIDN'T know I could take you both down if it got bad. I wish I could go back to being normal." There was a snort, and a familiar voice called out.

"Ha! Normal? We Wests don't even try to understand that." Wally spun around, seeing Flash and, Aunt Iris.

"AUNT IRIS!" He launched himself at her, using his wings to keep from falling over. She laughed, eyes twinkling as she embraced her nephew.

"Well, good to see you still have that 'puppy-want-to-play' attitude." Wally pouted, as Superboy made several *SNERK* noises behind his hand. "I'm only teasing you, honey. I figured after I heard what you went through, you needed a break. So, I found this." She pulled out a flyer. It had a picture of colorful booths, balloons, and a ferris wheel. "The annual Central City Festival is today. Maybe you all would want to come along and have some fun?"

"Fun is...good?" Superboy half-muttered, his presence sudden. Wally jumped, having heard the boy from across the room. He looked around and sure enough, Reki, Artemis, and M'gann were standing near the door, Reki looking exceptionally ticked.

"Wally hasn't been cleared to leave yet. There's no telling whether or not he'll go off." Aunt Iris gave her a long glance, before turning to Wally. She studied him even longer, before smiling.

"Wally?" He turned to her, crying out when she pulled him to her, mashing his face against her chest. She kept him there, letting a few seconds pass before letting him lean back. "You feel better now, right?"

"Aunty, I couldn't breathe! I almost suffocated, and - yes, actually I do." The Incubus blinked as he realized all the tension had drained out of him. He cracked his neck a few times, and glanced uncertainly at his aunt.

"Loving Aunt Special Technique! Lovey-Dovey Hug Attack!" Uncle Barry laughed, giggling when his nephew gave him a look that said 'are-you-serious?'

"Well, be that as it may, you can't keep a perpetual eye on him the entire time. Therefore, he can't leave." She smirked, turning and walking away. Aunt Iris then got a smile on her face.

"Well, too bad. I mean, this year they were planning on selling funnel cake." Reki froze, one foot up in the air about to step on. She slowly turned back around, and Wally got a horrible feeling from the smile spreading across her face.

"Funnel...cake?"

* * *

Well, this took a while to write. First the power went out while I was typing, then my account turned off and I had to log back in, and my friend is whining about steaks, so...Yeah.

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings With Fate

I set double-rainbows ON FIRE with my awesome. What can you do?

SB: Punch through steel.

AL: Control electricity through water.

KF: Circle the world in less than a minute.

Robin: And do it all before breakfast.

Well...I...FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!

KF: We love you too, pissy-pants.

Oh, you're in for it now. Wally West...I'M BRINGING IN YOUR PARENTS!

All: (gasp-of-eternal-horror)

LET'SA!

STARTO!

* * *

Wally tried hard not to gape at how...big the festival was. It seemed like everyone in Central City was there, and his new senses were picking up on all of it - the smell of people compared to one another, the sounds and pitches that made up their voices. The colors, oh god, the colors made his head spin - blue, green, red, yellow, orange, pink, purple, grey, orange-red, blue-green-teal, too many to keep track of. He clutched his head with a small whine.

"Here." Something was poking his cheek, and a green eye slid open to see a pair of black sunglasses being held out to him. Robin smirked as he put on the dark lens, Reki's spell to disguise his red eyes fading as the world faded to shades of cool greys only.

"Pretty handy, right?" Wally smiled, adjusting the shades slightly.

"Right. Now, if you could pull a puppy from your pocket, I'd really be impressed." The boy wonder scowled at him mockingly.

"Hey, now what's stopping that from being true. I might have one, for all you know." The red-head stuck the tip of his tongue out at the smaller.

"Because A. that would defy the law of space, B. I would've heard it yipping, unless it died from the stench of your clothes-" Seeing the affronted look on the boys face Wally quickly mended, "- I mean, to me you stink, remember? And C. you would've given it to me by now." They shared a grin.

"Right, right. While you guys have your gay 'broment', I'm going to find some funnel cake." Reki said, before taking off with a wild YIP! that had many people staring after her. Iris and Barry, both in civilian clothes, smiled as they saw an old style photographer, complete with a camera that made a soot cloud.

"Oh, Barry, just like before, isn't it?" Wincing, and gagging, at his aunt's display, Wally began to tiptoe away from the others, intent on finding some entertainment. Only to nearly walk into Reki, who had reappeared without her cake.

She hooked a clip on Wally's collar, like a leash. "Bitch please, like I'd really be that blond." Artemis swung around, glaring at the brunette. "Like I said, like I'd be that dumb." The archer smirked evilly at her. "Now, I only really trust Aqualad with your wellfare. However, from this point on, any dead bodies are so not my problem." With that, she once again disappeared, making a siren-esque noise that made him cringe from the pitch.

"Well, in any case this is bad." Kaldur slipped the collar off of Wally, smiling as he rolled it up and stored it in his knapsack. Wally nodded, and jogged away, freezing when a girl bumped into him.

"Woahohoho, dude! Sorry, guess I had one too many ciders! Hahaha!" She stumbled away, laughing as her friend face-planted into the ground two moments later. Almost a week ago Wally would've cracked up at such a sight, snorting as he super-sped to trip the girls on purpose, but instead he sympathized with them. He knew the effects of being drunk on something you liked.

Three days earlier:

_"Uh guys, Wally's acting weird." Artemis' statement earned her a blank look. "WEirder than usual, I mean. I think he's trying to somersault on the ceiling. Oh, and he's not wearing pants." That last part had them running to the training hall, where a pants-less Wally was indeed, trying to tumble upside on the ceiling. He paused, staring at them with a vacant expression, then smiled, squealed, and fell from his perch. Superboy jumped forward, catching the Incubus before he hit the ground._

_"Wally! What the hell? Why were you-" Robin began, but was cut off when a feminine shriek exploded from the doorway. They turned to see Reki, red-faced and guilt-expressioned._

_"Ah, well, see. I had some bear blood that I was working on a potion with, and he wandered in and drank it. I think animal blood is too strong for him." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Artemis stared, then a shit-eating expression grew on her face._

_"What you mean to say is...he's drunk?" Reki gave her a look that said 'Crap.'_

_"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. I'm trying to work on an antidote, but he ran off before I could do anything. Can you please watch him so I can finish it?" Aqualad nodded, and the brunette dashed from the room fast enough to make the Flash proud. Meanwhile, Artemis was watching as Wally snuggled against Suberboy, the clone looking very uncomfortable with close contact._

_"You're so pretty, Supey. You know that? That you're preeetty~?" The red eyes were unfocused, but the Incubus was staring up at the clone. Superboy shifted, really not understanding why his team-mates were laughing like that._

_"I'm...not." Wally tilted his head, then reached up and poked at Superboy's cheek. He did this a few times, with a spaced-out expression, before it curled into a smirk._

_"Yeah you is. Pretty Supey! Like Artemis and Megan." Both girls blushed, though Artemis was more cracking up silently. Robin squeaked when the red-head launched himself upward and latched onto him, nuzzling his hair more enthusiastically than he should have._

_"Robby~. Hewwo. When did you get here?"_

[End Flashback]

It was a few hours later, cake mix on the ceiling, Artemis wearing a pink dress over her costume, and a now-terrified-of-clowns Superboy, that Reki had found a good dilution of deer blood to feed the red-head, who recovered with mortification.

Wally was suddenly pulled from his musing by someone once again bumping into him - senmding them both toppling into the street.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" Wally looked up, and found himself looking at one of the most unusual teens he had ever seen. He had blond hair in a style almost like Robin's - except that he had a fringe of violet-pink bangs. His eyes were purple-blue. Well, one was, while the other was bright pink. He looked panicked.

"Wha-" The speedster started to say, before the boy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"SHH! You never saw me, got it?" Wally nodded, cringing at the smell emanating from this guy. It was overly sweet, with something sour, like vinegar or maybe white rice wine. "Hey, wait." The boy took his hand away, only to pry the red-head's mouth open, revealing his fangs. Wally went cold.

"Oh." No screaming, no exclaimation, just a soft 'oh'. The eyes didn't widen in surprise, there was no jerk back in terror, just a soft 'oh' that sounded muffled. The boy leaned back, his eyes drilling into the red eyes, that made Wally realise his shades had fallen. As though following the train of thought, the boy picked the fallen dark-lens and placed them back on the bridge of the red-head's nose.

"Cute. Not as big as Keigo's are, but they might do some damage." The boy smiled, his lips quirking upwards. "I know you may be freaked out right now, but I know what it is you're going through. Call me if you need to." Something was in his hand, and the boy disappeared. His hand unfurled, revealing a piece of paper that had a number and name written on it.

Izumi Kanda.

"Wally!" The shout was familiar, and Wally just barely saw a bright mass of blue before he was being pressed into a chest.

"Mom?" He looked up at the face of his mother, his father just behind her. He felt his throat close up. "Dad?"

"Oh honey." Mary West pressed her lips to his forehead, making several smooching noises. Normally, Wally would be embarrassed by this, but after being turned into an Incubus, drinking blood, making fire in his hands, and every other little thing, he let her dot his face with lipstick Pink 7, breathing in her lily and cinnamon perfume. He didn't even know he was crying until she stopped and hugged him again.

"Son, what- Why haven't you- Please, tell us why you didn't come home. Your room's a mess, you know." His dad tried to joke, but anyone could see Rudolph West was relieved to see his son. Wally wiped at his face, the lip marks coming away easily, and pulled the shades down a bit. He heard the tiny gasps when his parents saw the red irises of his eyes, and when his mouth dropped open in a low whine, the tips of his fangs flashed.

Mary held her son tighter, while Rudy wiped his brow, glancing this way and that, before pulling both his wife and son up and into the alley nearby. He brushed the scarlet locks from his son's cheek.

"I...I think a store nearby sells contacts. I can get you non-prescription ones, and I saw some wigs earlier-" Wally held his hand up, his father going silent.

"Dad, I'm not hiding this. Reki's working on a cure, I'm doing just fine like this-" Rudy grabbed his son and held him to his chest; his dad smelled like aftershave and roast beef. Weird.

"Wally, I-We want you home. You don't have to go back to school, just stay in the house, and I'll take work off, we'll play Scrabble or something. Mom can make us a nice pie." Wally pulled himself away, swallowing a whimper; the human side of him wanted to go with them, wanted to pretend he was normal again. The other side...

"Guys, we need to talk later. I need to find Reki. I need...I need..." He motioned to his mouth, and his mom went pale. Rudy was blank for a few seconds, before a look of understanding passed over his face. He made a motion with his hand, handing a bag to his son.

"Money. Cell, toothbrush, and Einstein." The miniature bear that his mother hand-knitted for him. Red, blue, yellow, and green thread weaved together to form a lumpy bear, with black button eyes and a purple smile. Wally felt more tears welling up, but he squashed them. He hugged his father, and his mother wrapped around them.

"Honey, we love you. If you need anything, anything at all, just call us. To talk, or if something happens, just call." Nodding, Wally walked backwards out of the alley, his eyes focused on them, until he felt the familiar energy of the brunette. He reached backwards, and when Reki slipped a bag into his hand, only then did he look away.

WWWWWWWW

"Keigo, you are NOT gonna believe this."

"What is it, my love? You seem so agitated."

"I think we just got a follow up on that damn Rhapsody. We might catch him this time." _Flutter_.

"Interesting. Izumi dear, I wish to meet this 'follow-up'." A dark-haired male stood in an alley, next to a vibrant-haired boy. They shared a look.

"Well. Let's fly."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_ Ufufu, I made a story a while ago, and the new characters are from it. A certain reader of mine should know them (grins) and if she can name them, and the story, then I'll update on Friday next.

Until then, JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Fight

Totally feeling the aster today!

Robin: Really! That is totally whelming.

KF: Knock it off, dude! Don't encourage him, FS.

Aw, but encouragement leads to stuff blowing up! Especially with you guys.

YJ: HEY!

Now then, let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

"Your parents?" The murmur was quiet, but even Robin could hear their leader's low murmur through the noise of the festival. He watched as Wally nodded, and turned to the red-head as he slumped against the smaller boy.

"I...I had to tell them. Not everything, but at least they'd understand. I...I miss them." Drip. Artemis frowned when he started to cry, and Robin held up a rag and wiped at the red cheeks, frowning more when he realised the red-head wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. He was used to Bruce's icy disposition, but Wally was more adapted to being doted on. He wiped at the tears until the red-head took the rag, smiling dryly.

"You're gonna rub my skin off, dude." Robin stuck his tongue out, which Wally did as well, which dissolved into a mirror match, which ended when Artemis kicked them both in the ankles.

"Let's just enjoy the festival. Wally." Reki had returned, her arms laden with prizes and sweets. She pulled off the piece of funnel cake and chewed the part still in her mouth. "Go and be with your parents. I'm sure that they miss you as well. Besides, we may never get this chance again to scope out your reactions."

Wally stared at her stunned, then smiled. "If I wasn't sure that you'd throw all that stuff at me, I'd hug you." She 'hmph!'-ed at him.

"Like hell. This stuff is more expensive than your life, kiddo." He ducked away as she reached out to smack him, and a few moments later he was sitting in a Ferris cage with his parents, leaning on his mother's shoulder dozing lightly. She rubbed his head, smoothing and un-smoothing the scarlet locks.

"Oh, you definitely qualify as a real 'red' head now. Though I have to say, it's a prettier color than carrot orange." Wally might've snickered, may have yawned, might have done something, but at the moment he was only really aware of his mom's arm wrapped around his waist, and his dad's hand, calloused from working all his life, scratching his head.

"So instead, he's more a tomato now, huh?" That earned him enough of a pout-glare to make Rudolph throw his back and chortle. Though he had to admit, the insult was weak, it was a jab at normalcy. Wally just yawned, his fangs glinting in the light filtering into the small cage. The sounds of the festival filtered in through the fencing on the cage, joyous yelling, laughter, and the smell of fried things and caramel apples accompanying it. The moment was quiet, peaceful, and wonderfully-

BOOM!

Dammit.

Wally looked out the window, watching as the corner of a building crumbled and fell onto the festival below. The hair on the back of his neck raised and shivered with the familiar sense of energy. 'RHAPSODY!' Wally got up- and froze, turning around to face his parents. He couldn't leave them, he justy couldn't, after all, when would he ever see them again? He was started back by the feeling of his mom petting his hair again.

"Honey, you're still a good boy. Good boys help people. Here." Mary pulled out a scrap of red material, and tied it around Wally's face. "I figured if Zorro can pull this look off, you can too. Go get 'em hon." He smiled, hugging his mother, and turned to his dad. They shared a look, one that conveyed how worried Rudolph was, but also it seemed to say 'Don't-screw-up-or-get-hurt'.

"...See ya." Wally kicked open the door, and waited til the breeze picked up to jump. His jacket came off, his wings extended, and his tail lashed at the air. He was gliding from a higher altitude, but he felt weightless as he soared on the wind, hearing the excited shrieks from below. He rode the current over to the building, only to nearly be knocked out of the air as a dark shape shot out of the rubble.

'Rhapsody?' It was a dark figure, gray-black hair, black wings, and a robe-like dress. 'Not Rhapsody. Who is this person?' The figure turned around, and Wally got a better look at them. Long sideburns that floated in the air almost hypnotically, green eyes that seemed to pierce through him, and pale skin. Just like him.

"Who are you?" He shouted, to which the boy responded by dive-bombing at him. Wally shrilled, toppling over when the boy's arm went out and struck his shoulder. As they collided, he heard the other whisper.

"Rhapsody has contacted you. Why?" Wally had no time to ponder this, as he fell through the air. His wings flapped uselessly, and his claws snatched at open air.

'_Crap_...' Screams rose up through the air, and without warning Wally felt something snap. He twisted, bent his legs, and suddenly his wings grew. They doubled in size, and he got his baring before his feet met the ground, the asphalt cracking nearly five feet around him. The other boy dived at him again, but hurled himself back when Wally's fists filled with fire. He held up the flames, juggled them a bit, then began tossing the orbs at the other.

"Why are you attacking me, dude?" The red-head yelled, watching in horror as a deflected fireball lit a mask stand on fire. He growled, letting the flames die out. "I gotta lead this fight away from the civilians. I need a good fight zone." He glanced around, before his eyes settled on a partially constructed Lex Corp skyscraper. He took off towards it with his speed, staring ahead when the whispers started up around him.

'Is that Kid Flash?'

'No, someone else. This guy's a vampire or something!'

'Mommy, why does that boy have a tail?'

'Sweetie don't look at him, just follow me home.'

Home.

Where he should be, with his friends and his parents. Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, everyone...Because of Rhapsody, he had that snatched away; and now this guy was trying to kill him? Why? Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! He put on another burst of speed as he raced on, trying desperately to block out the whispers and jeers, when-

"You can just tune them out, y'know? Or maybe you haven't developed fully. Either way, I will be the victor of this battle." Twisting around, Wally had only a second to realize the other boy was flying right beside him, before a well-placed round-house kick flung him straight into the skeletal building structure. He groaned as the world spun around him, when the sound of air being blown against him snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to see the other, a cool impassive look on his face. "How weak. You lack even the simplest of fighting manners, and even less control over your powers. Rhapsody probably meant for you to be a distraction, a weapon set free to wreck havoc on the humans." He landed, the robe swirling about his waist in a wind that seemed only real to the two of them. "Know my name, creature. I am Keigo Frasel, of the Frasel family of Vatannia. I intend to exterminate your master, Rhapsody Belvadine, and rid the world of his family's presence. And now..." He held his hands together, and what looked like a five pointed dagger appeared in them. "I intend to destroy his creation."

No... Wally was paralyzed in fear, staring at the instrument of his demise. The sunlight glinted off the metal tips almost pretty-like, like a glass flower. He was aware of his team running around the corner, and crying out in shock as they took in the sight of him on his knees, the dagger pointed at his throat, and Keigo staring him down. He'd never see them again in a few moments. He'd never see his parents. Or Uncle Barry. Or Aunt Iris. He'd...He was...going to die. His eyes fell closed, and a single tear squeezed out.

"May heaven have mercy on your soul, creation." Keigo hissed the word like it was a curse, and raised the knife high. Wally felt his body go numb, a last second reaction to keep him from truly experiencing death. He'd read about it, but to think he'd experience it first-hand...

'So, are you giving up?' His eyes popped open, and he looked over to see Izumi, leaning against the steel support beam. His pink and purple eyes gleamed at the red-head, as though he was laughing at him. 'You're just going to let him end you? Aren't you a hero? If it was me I'd go out kicking and screaming. Guess they really lowered their standards in the Justice League, didn't they?" The goading was enough for Wally to flare up in anger, and he seemed to disconnect from his body, watching as his hand shot out and gripped Keigo's wrist. He then flung the other high into the sky, not even pausing as his friends rushed over and asked him if he was okay. He took to the air, his extended wings big enough to allow him flight now. Keigo barely had time to recover, pulling himself upright, before Wally appeared behind him, glowering and growling. Keigo froze, feeling the hostility rolling off the red-head in waves, and dared to look behind him as Wally let the flames ignite in his hand, holding it parallel to his face.

"Payback time, bitch." He dove at Keigo, punching the other in the gut with the fireball. They fell to the ground, where they separated, snarling like dogs. Robin and the others watched slack-jawed as Wally fought viciously, attacking with punches, kicking, and fire, before the Boy Wonder noticed Izumi. He ran over, staring at the boy suspiciously, before opening his mouth.

"Yes, I am an aquaintance of Keigo. No, I have fighting interests at all. Why yes, I do have telepathy, and am very aware of how annoying this is." He smiled as Robin's mouth closed in annoyance. "No, I really don't think you need to voice your opinions about this. No, Keigo won't end up killing your friend. Yes, I'm still aware that you're frustrated by my non-chalantness on this matter. Why no, I'm having fun speaking one-sidedly with you." He frowned. "Well, no need to bring my mom into this, now. Pipsqueaku."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh christ, they're here? I should've known who Rhapsody was when I saw him. He really did a number on me this time." Reki muttered as she watched the encounter, from behind a building. She had heard the explosions, but had figured Young Justice could handle it, before she felt familiar energy signiatures in the area. She tore off a chunk of cotton candy and stuffed it in her mouth as she began to go through her bag, looking for something. A few moments later she pulled out a purple and orange bar, twisting it in several directions until it was a smooth, coin shape with holes. She swallowed the sugary lump in her mouth, before she blew into the end, creating a low-pitched flute-like noise. Keigo and Wally clutched their ears, screaming in pain until they both passed out. Izumi darted towards Keigo, holding the vampire gently in his arms, as Wally was pulled against Robin, who brushed a streak of dried blood from the Incubus' mouth.

She stepped into view, summoning a bubble around Izumi and Keigo to keep them from fleeing. She turned to the others, who stared at her in worry and concern. "Well, I think this just got a whole lot more complicated." She popped another piece of cotton candy in her mouth, mulling as she chewed. '_A_ _lot more_.'

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW_**!~ Sorry it's been a while. GIR, my computer, has joined the great tech yard in the sky, and I am waiting until my birthday to get a new one. I'm updating from my old man's computer now, but I'll try to keep my updates regular, okay? Bear with me, the funeral was very sad.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

Good Lord~! It's certainly been a while since I've been here, huh?

Wally: No Duh, Lord-of-LAZY!

WELL! I never!

Robin: Right. So, can we get on with this? Batman's expecting me back soon.

Huh? (just now realized he was there) Oh! Right!

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

Reki scrunched up her nose at the two people sitting on the floor, tied up and back to back with each other. The blonde looked up at her, smiled in a cheeky fashion, and looked back down.

"You..._teme_." She muttered, which confused the majority of the League around her, though the Young Justice picked up the gists of it. Izumi responded under his breath, which in turn made Reki shriek and lunge for him. Green Lantern held the enraged dimension-hopper back by a single green energy band, extending from his ring. She was shouting rapidly, dialects and laguages flowing out like water from a just-broken dam.

"Okay, before this gets even more out of hand, how do you know these two?" The green-eyed man asked, pulling back on the leash around her neck. Reki stopped clawing at Izumi and turned to him.

"Well, see, I kinda intruded on their dimension, and at the time I forgot how to erase peoples memories, so YEAH HA HA HA HA HA..." She laughed nervously. An epic, group face-palm went around the room, except for Robin who snickered in his creepy way. Izumi was also snickering, though it was more humorous, and Keigo simply sighed in agitation, struggling against the chains.

"Do you mind taking these off?" Reki stared at him, then scowled.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, freak-who-destroyed-several-buildings, I would mind." He scowled back at her, the effect doubled due to his fangs. Izumi nudged their shoulders together, making the scowl disappear momentarily. Instead, there was an almost gentle look from the vampire, before Wally stepped forward.

"You know Rhapsody?" Both gave each a look towards the red-head, each other, then back to him before nodding. "Do you know why he came here? Or why he was attacking all those people? Or why-" His throat swelled, and Wally hadn't realized he was crying, until Reki reached out and gently pressed her palm against his wing.

Izumi was watching him with a studious expression. He slowly stood, the chains falling to his feet, and he kept his eyes trained on the red-head as he walked towards him. Once he was close enough, he placed his hand on Wally's cheek- and his pink eye began to glow._ Sleep, child_. Wally's eyes reacted as well, and he fell forward into the blondes arms.

"What did you do-" Superboy started forward with a growl, stopping when Izumi held up his hand.

"He's sleeping. His emotional control is bad, probably worse because of Rhapsody." Izumi held Wally for a few seconds, his eyes glowing dimly, before it stopped and he handed the boy to his uncle. Reki, meanwhile, had been frozen in shock, before she shrieked.

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN UP ANYTIME YOU WANTED?" Izumi smirked, shrugging. Reki turned away, muttering what sounded like 'now I remember why I hated you two so much.' The blond giggled, walking back towards Keigo and setting him free as well. The vampire flexed his arms, cracked his spine, and did a few jogging motions, before staring at the Flashes.

"He may smell like an Incubus, but he definitely doesn't act like one. More human than anything. Maybe he wasn't given enough venom?" Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask.

"Yeah!" All eyes turned to him. "When Rhapsody bit him, Superboy knocked him away before he was done. So, Wally's still human, or is there a way we can turn him back?" Izumi gave the boy wonder a small, sad, smile.

"Unfortunately, we'd need to see the highest of vampires, Lord Nakini. And even he might not be able to turn your friend back. I'm sorry." Izumi rubbed his arm, Keigo wrapping his arms around the other solemnly. Reki thought for a few seconds, before speaking.

"Oy." They turned to her. "I've been wondering about your eye, maestro. And why is your hair so short now, bat-bitch? What happened after I left?" Izumi and Keigo were silent. Then, as though in complete synch, they gave each other a nod and sat, cross-legged, on the floor.

"Alright then. You may want to sit down. This will take some time to properly explain."

* * *

_It was a dark age of man. Gargoyles, vampires, creatures of darkness and superstition ran rampant among mortals. Man was afraid. As he should be..._

_It changed, though. Gargoyles befriended humans who sought refuge in their castles, children and woman praising them for protection. Man fought alongside the creatures they once feared, and soon, creatures were seen as magical beings who were held high in honor. Vampires were mecenaries, carrying out missions to protect their clans from dying out, and even that was changed when it was discovered how beautifully they played music. Soon, they were invited in to play for human events, and even for celebrating their own._

_But even that changed._

_My brother, Koichi, killed a human who said that he was playing pranks on the man, sounding just like him. The truth, though, is that for every human voice, there is a vampire who has the same exact voice. Not even Nakini knows why this is. My brother killed the man, stole his voice note, and fled from the castle. The king was so outraged, he had his magisters use a powerful spell, which sealed the voices of the vampires, and forced them into another dimension. Ever since then, human kind has learned to fear creatures, and vampires have come to bear deep hatred towards man._

* * *

Wally shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Robin placed a hand on his knee, smiling slightly when the red-head mumbled something unintelligent and rolled over. Keigo and Izumi both noticed this, and felt a small swell of sympathy towards the speedster.

"Even I once beared such a hatred towards humans." Keigo turned his head, smiling at Izumi. "But when I met my counterpart, Izumi, I felt the strangest feeling wash over me. Like I had found my other half, my soulmate. I then resolved to protect Izumi and his family."

Reki cracked her neck, staring at the two with a deep expression. "But then things happened outside your control."

Izumi nodded, his eyes glowing dimly. "Yes. A werewolf named Mad-Fang was assigned by Koichi to target us. But she became part of our life, when she fell for a friend of mine, Hiroku. Hiroku, Choumi, and a girl called Togeki are part of a group known as the Comet Clubbers. Their parents are all famous monster hunters. Hiroku took Maddie in, and she remained with him after we left to find Rhapsody." Keigo put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, dear." Izumi huffed and sat back down. Keigo took over. "After Mad-Fang revealed herself, I knew my brother was close. I went on alert, but somehow he was still able to kidnap Izumi from under my watch. Mad-Fang was reluctant, but she eventually helped me find the warehouse my brother and Izumi were in. I fought him, while MadFang rescued Izumi, but then the warehouse caught fire, just after that punk Rhapsody revealed that he was the one behind the entire charade."

Izumi scowled. "Rhapsody wanted something known as the Melody Core, and power strong enough to destroy the world." At this, Green Lantern snorted.

"Lots of things are powerful enough to destroy the world, kid. What makes you think this Core-thingy is any different?" Both shared a look, before settling their gaze on the lantern.

"Because the first time the Core was activated, Pangea split in two." A stunned silence shot through the room, followed by a helpless feeling of horror. Izumi nodded. "And if Rhapsody ever got hold of it, the human fate would be sealed: total and utter destruction. We stopped him at the last minute by splitting the Core into three parts. One went to the Vampire Lord Nakini, one went to the Angelic Realm, and one came here. We believe it resides in a piece of vampire creation known as the Fey Mirror." Wally's eyes shot open, just as Reki screeched.

"That's the thing Rhapsody stole from us! We were gonna use it to contact Nakini and make him turn Wally back!" Izumi shook his head.

"This is bad. Rhapsody has one piece, we have the other. If he gets to it, he can use the Resonation spell to get the third piece and recombine the Core. After that..." He trailed off, his eyes shrunk in horror.

"We're all screwed."

* * *

Reki once again erased the memory of Mom as they walked past her, and Robin convinced the poor, confused, and ditzy, woman that she was going to take a vacation, preferably at a Wayne-Corp hotel somewhere in Hawaii. Reki signaled a room to the two.

"You'll sleep here for the time being. I don't want to hear you, though, got it?" They both sent a smirk that, quite frankly, made Aqualad's skin crawl. Especially since Keigo's right fang tended to peek out from under the corner of his mouth, creating a creepy, almost hungry effect. Then they began to snicker.

"Can't promise anything. Especially with Keigo here." Izumi muttered, before letting out a sharp yelp when the vampire placed his fangs against the column of the blonde's throat. Artemis, Black Canary, and M'gann all turned bright red, Artemis snickering loudly, while the guys pretended to barf. Izumi began to giggle, before yet again yelping as Reki shot a waterball at them.

"I swear, I will fucking get a hose, hook it up, and spray you two if you do that again. OR ANYTHING LIKE IT!" She shouted at the catty grins they gave each other, which morphed into pouts. Izumi stuck his tongue out at her, saying what sounded like 'akambe' or something, to which she screeched and tried to lunge at him again. Superboy held her back this time.

"YOU SON OF A HALF-WIT TROLL-EATING SCUZBUCKET, PIG-MUNCHER!(1)" She screamed, trying to grab him with her energy paws. He dodged most of them, except for the last one, which he popped like a balloon. Reki frowned, then hopped out of the clone's arms and began walking away. "Whatever. Go at it like rabbits, I don't care. I hope you die post-coitus."

Wally raised his hand, but Reki snapped her fingers. "No, don't ask how that is possible. I know only because you-"She pointed at Izumi, "-told me. And now I'm telling you, you don't want to know."(2) She turned and walked away. "Now, I'm going to bed, and so help me, the person who wakes me up will be found in the morning hanging by their toes from the cliffside." Izumi began to snicker, even as Keigo sighed, dragging the blond away by the elbow. The others said their goodnights as well, until only Wally and Robin were left.

"We'll find a way. I promise." Wally looked down at his friend, who was focused on the door to the Incubus's room. The red-head sighed.

"I know. I hope so too."

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW_**! Okay, so a bit of history from my comic, Talent Drain. I will have it posted on my smack jeeves account...eventually. ^-^;

(1): How to train your dragon quote. Because nothing was funnier than Astrid flipping out about Hiccup beating her.

(2): Atlantis the movie quote. Because once again, that quote is hilarious, especially the way he says it.


End file.
